Danny's Bad Day
by SadieYuki
Summary: Danny's day was not going well. Start with a new invention, a crazed-up fruitloop, and - what did Dash just call me? //companion fic to "Dash's Bad Day"//


**As promised, here's the companion fanfic to "Dash's Bad Day," appropriately titled, "Danny's Bad Day." I'm imagining that these stories take place very recently after TUE, which is why little things would set Danny over the edge. Hope you like!**

**Ironic that I finished this when I was supposed to be studying for finals again, no? Haha, except it's a year and a half later. Oops. Sorry for the wait you guys!**

**Disclaimer!! I do not own Danny Phantom, otherwise Dan Phantom would have made at least one more other appearance.**

******

Danny Phantom flew threw his unopened window with a scowl. Something brushed his ear, and he frowned further as he pulled a twig out of his silvery snow hair. He sighed out of exhaustion as he placed the Fenton Thermos, which currently held the Box Ghost, onto his dresser. He paused as two white rings formed around his waist and slowly separated to his feet and his head.

Danny Fenton took a moment to go intangible as twigs, leaves, and dirt fell to a small pile at his feet.

Regaining tangibility and electing to clean up the mess later, he climbed into bed without changing out of his clothes. After muttering a small complaint about the Box Ghost, he closed his eyes, prepared to let slumber claim him—

_Beep! Beep! Beep!..._

Danny's eyes snapped open in frustration and shot a quick ectoblast at his alarm clock to silence it.

Danny settled further into his bed, pulling the covers over his head, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep before one of his family came to force him out of bed—

"Danny! Wake up! I have a new invention I want to show you!"

_Great, another invention,_ Danny thought in irritation.

The door to his room was thrown open and Jack Fenton barged in, having way too much energy for the morning than Danny thought necessary.

Danny reluctantly pulled his bed covers off his head and sat up, looking warily at the device in his father's hand; it looked like a silver and green blow horn.

"It's the Fenton Gagger!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"What's it do?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"It stops ghosts from talking by making them have a hiccupping fit!" Jack explained, turning it on. "See? All I have to do is press this button and—"

"Dad, wait!"

But Jack had already pressed the button and a quick humming sound escaped the machine before the device started to smoke and shut down. "Oh, darn. Looks like it's back to the drawing board," he said, leaving the room.

Danny didn't answer as his father left the room; he was too busy covering his mouth. Once he was sure his dad was gone, he uncovered his mouth and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Great _-hic-_ it looks like that thing wor_-hic-_ked after all -_hic_-," Danny scowled.

After quickly changing into clean clothes, a series of hiccups along the way, he grabbed his backpack and bolted down the stairs, grabbing a piece of buttered toast ("Ugh, toast.") from the table before running to the door.

"Danny! You have to eat more than that!" Maddie Fenton yelled.

"It's fine -_hic_- Mom, I'm not -_hic_- hungry," Danny managed.

"Mom's right, Danny," Jazz Fenton said knowingly, walking up next to him, her own backpack in hand. "You need your energy," she added with a wink.

"I'll be fine, I -_hic_- have snacks in my back-_hic_-pack," Danny explained before yawning. "I gotta go -_hic_- I'm meeting Sam and -_hic_- Tucker before school."

"Be careful, little brother," Jazz smiled before leaving.

"Yeah -_hic_- yeah," Danny scowled before going to meet up with his best friends.

**

"Dude, you look dead," Tucker Foley commented. Danny glared at him. "Right, sorry."

"What he means is," Sam Manson glared at the techno-geek before turning to Danny, "you look tired."

Danny sighed warily, "I know. The Box -_hic_- Ghost had me on a four hour chase until I could finally get -_hic_- him into the ther_-hic-_mos. I didn't get any sleep last -_hic_- night. And my dad's new invention is -_hic_- making me hiccup. -_hic_-"

"That's rough," Tucker acknowledged, slinging an arm around Danny's shoulders. "At least you finished your science report--" Danny slapped his palm to his face, "you told us you finished it!"

"He also told you he didn't eat your triple-Nasty Burger combo last week," Sam countered.

"True--hey wait, what?!"

"Sam!" Danny whined. "Ugh, never mind. This -_hic-_ day couldn't get wor-"

"Don't finish that word!" Tucker exploded, his previous anger forgotten. "Dude, if you say it, bad things are just going to keep on happening and happening and happening and-"

"In a way, he's right, Danny," Sam shrugged. "You aren't exactly known to have the best luck in the world."

"C'mon, guys! You're overreacting," Danny sighed. "Look, _-hic- _I'm gonna say it right now, and nothing else _-hic-_ bad will happen today...I hope. And I repeat-"

"Don't say it!" Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"-This day couldn't get any wors-"

_Bring! Bring!_

"And there's the late bell," Sam dead-panned. "You sure you don't want to rethink that statement?"

Danny frowned and pushed past the two at a brisk pace. "Let's just _-hic-_ get to class."

**

Danny sat in his usual seat in the back of the class during science, the one class of the day where neither Sam nor Tucker could spare him from educational torture.

_So I didn't do my report, so what? It'll be fine; I have an excuse...which I can't exactly tell her...crud._

"Pass your reports to the front please, and then clear your desks! We are having a pop quiz today."

Danny slumped forward on his desk _...Double crud._

**

Period 2 (by which he had thankfully stopped hiccupping) would have been uneventful, but his ghost sense was having none of that. Danny shared a troubled look with Tucker (Sam was in a different class) before raising his hand quickly.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher gave him a reproachful stare, due to the many times Danny had 'asked to go to the bathroom.' Danny shrunk into his seat slightly at the teacher's glare.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, though I suppose there's no need to add 'make it quick,'" the teacher frowned.

Danny gave a sheepish look before dashing from his seat.

In the hallway, he gave a quick look around to be sure no one was around. With a muffled shout of "Going Ghost!" Danny Fenton had become his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Turning both invisible and intangible, Danny flew through the school walls, looking for what had sent is ghost sense off.

Regaining both visibility and tangibility outside of the school, Danny frowned at his surroundings. He had ended up by the football field, hovering by one of the goalposts, and he still hadn't spotted anything that would have triggered his ghost sense. Growling very slightly in frustration at the false alarm, Danny turned back towards the school.

Just as he was about to fly back to class, an ectoblast caught his back, sending him into the nearby goalpost. Danny groaned, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the stars that swarmed his vision.

"Really, Daniel, haven't I at least taught you to watch your back?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Plasmius," he spat, facing the adult halfa. "What do you want?"

"Surely you know by now, dear boy?"

"Yeah," Danny scoffed. "Kill my dad, marry my mom, make me your evil son, and buy the Packers."

"Precisely, Daniel," Vlad smirked. "If anything, you've only proven that you need my guidance after that abysmal dodge of yours." Vlad punctuated this with another sharp ectoblast. Danny evaded, only to be hit in the gut by a blast hiding in the shadow of the former. "With training, you could become so much more than you are, Daniel."

"I'm fine how I am now, thanks," Danny bit, holding an arm over his abdomen.

"Are you, Daniel?" Vlad smirked, shooting more ectoblasts at Danny. Danny dodged them all this time, firing off some blasts of his own. Vlad easily blocked them with a quick shield. "You have so much potential, little badger. And yet you hold back. What are you afraid of, Daniel? Control? Power?"

Danny's eyes narrowed as flashes of his alternate timeline evil version of himself ran through his head. _Dan,_ Danny scowled, using the name he and his friends had adapted for him.

"_Older sounding, but not formal like Daniel,"_ Sam had said.

Danny's eyes hardened. _I can't turn into him, I won't!_

"There's nothing wrong with power," Vlad continued, oblivious to the younger hybrid's musings. "Power over others, power to make them fear you, power to make them bend to your every will and desire. Wouldn't you like that, Daniel?"

_Revenge against everyone who's done me wrong..._ "No!" Danny shouted, sounding more scared than angry. He let off a panicked ectoblast that Vlad effortlessly dodged.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me at school?" Danny scowled.

Vlad sighed dramatically. "The burdens of being wealthy and powerful. Something you would also benefit from if you accepted my offer."

"Never gonna happen, fruit loop," Danny glared, shooting more ectoblasts at the adult halfa.

Vlad raised another shield. "Join me, Daniel, and you will learn the true potential of your powers. Even if you continue to say no, the ability will always be there. The power, and the desire, will always be there, no matter what choice you make."

"_I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me."_

"I still have a choice," Danny muttered, though even to himself he sounded conflicted.

"That's the problem, Daniel," Vlad smirked evilly. "You _don't_ have a choice. Sooner or later, you are going to realize that the hero act you put on isn't helping anyone. You are only hurting yourself, constricting yourself to the needs of others."

"_I surrendered my human half years ago."_

"_No more human emotions to tie you down."_

Danny stayed silent, his mind in turmoil. "Why are you here, Vlad?" he asked finally.

At the small tone Danny had used, Vlad smirked. "Well, it seems my work is done then." Without another word, Vlad vanished.

Danny's eyes flashed. "Vlad, get back here! Vlad!"

Floating down to the ground, Danny clutched his still aching stomach. "What did he mean by that? Cheese head rails off things like that then just leaves me here and—argh!" he yelled his frustration. Distantly, Danny heard the school bell, and judging by the time that had gone by, it was lunch time.

Danny took off and landed in the janitor's closet near the lunchroom. Danny changed back into his human form and stretched, wincing slightly at the ache in his stomach. _Fruit loop,_ Danny thought bitterly. Danny opened the door, just noticing the sleeve of his t-shirt was torn. _Nice one, Vlad,_ Danny thought angrily, turning the corner of the hallway leading to the lunchroom.

"Hey, Fentonia!"

_Perfect, just absolutely perfect,_ Danny scowled, looking up to see Dash Baxter walking towards him with an arrogant smirk.

"Thanks for making my day better, Fenton," Dash sneered.

"Go away, Dash," Danny sighed, obviously not in the mood to deal with the popular jock.

"Why would I do that?" Dash laughed. "My day has been bad enough, and you are just the person to make it better."

"Am I?" Danny asked bored. _Go ahead and stuff me into a locker, maybe I can rest for a bit._

"Why yes, Dan, you are," Dash said, grabbing the neck of Danny's shirt, getting ready to stuff him into a nearby open locker.

Danny's eyes flashed a dangerous ghostly green in anger. How _dare_ Dash call him that, how _dare_ he compare him to that monster?

Almost unaware of his own actions, Danny grabbed Dash by the neck of his shirt and sent him crashing into the lockers. Danny could feel the vibrations of metal through Dash's body.

Dash had fallen to a sitting position as Danny bent in front of him and grabbed the neck of his shirt again.

"Never..._never _call me by that name, again," Danny growled dangerously, astounding both himself and apparently the blonde jock if his face was any indicator.

"Why not, _Dan_?" Dash smirked confidently, completely oblivious to the effect the name was having on the young half ghost.

A force inside of Danny bubbled and took over as he balled up his fist and smashed it into the jock's face. Danny watched as Dash took on a dazed stare, noticing the shock evolve on his face.

"I don't care if you bully me and shove me into lockers or if you call me Daniel, Fenton, Fentonia, Fenturd, whatever!" Danny spat in anger. "But _don't_ call me _Dan._"

Danny shoved Dash into the lockers once more before turning on his heel and walking towards the lunchroom.

Almost immediately, Danny began shaking.

_Oh my God, what did I just do?_ Danny thought in horror.

'_Revenge against everyone who's done me wrong...'_

"_Power over others, power to make them fear you, power to make them bend to your every will and desire. Wouldn't you like that, Daniel?"_

"_I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me."_

"_You _don't_ have a choice. Sooner or later, you are going to realize that the hero act you put on isn't helping anyone. You are only hurting yourself, constricting yourself to the needs of others."_

Danny shuddered, walking into the lunchroom. _Maybe Vlad's right, maybe I don't have a choice. What if no matter what, I will always turn into him. What if no matter how hard I try, I will always turn evil? Look at what I just did to Dash. I promised myself I would never turn into him, I promised my family, what if I can't—_

"Danny!"

Danny shook himself from his thoughts, focusing on Sam who was waving him over to their usual lunch table. Danny released a small smile and began his walk to his friends.

Maybe Dan _was_ inevitable, but for now, Danny had his friends and family, and that's all he needed to keep himself from his potential future.

Maybe his bad day wouldn't end so badly after all.

_But what's Dash gonna do to me after that?_ asked a small voice in his head. Danny groaned.

Or maybe his bad day would continue on just like it was supposed to.

******

**And there's that. Much longer and much more introspective than "Dash's Bad Day," but I suppose it should have been. Thanks for reading!**

**Peace out!  
****Sadie**


End file.
